User talk:ParadisecityXO
Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the Vladimir Aleksandrovich Zadornov page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bluerock (talk) 04:49, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Retcon article Hey Paradise, I've noticed that you keep removing content from the Retcon article with the reasoning that "revelations and other characters' assumptions are not retcons." However, this is not true, as any change to previously established facts in the continuity are retcons, whether they are explained away by characters' past misinterpretations or not, because said changes are story revisions made retrospectively by the writer/s (after the fact). Retcons can be additions, subtractions, or alterations to the story. With this is mind, please refrain from further removal of valid content from the article. --Bluerock (talk) 20:02, February 13, 2016 (UTC) I didn't get your message before, you didn't have to block me because that one asshole recommended it. I was just trying to make the descriptions and stuff sound better. My definition of Retcon sounded better. And there is stuff that don't really fit into that. For instance, it was never established that Sigint was a different person apart from Donald Anderson (in the timeline at the end of MGS3, it even says he joins ARPA...coincidence?), Liquid did posess Ocelot through supernatural means (in MGS2), etc. ParadisecityXO (talk) 17:05, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :While I do disagree with ParadisecityXO regarding retcons, she does have a point regarding the current definition. Under the current definition, that would literally mean that Liquid Snake disguising himself as Master Miller is a retcon, since it was retroactively done by the writers within the game, so there does need to be some strictness. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 17:11, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Very well, perhaps a rewording of the definition is in order, since we only take account of retroactive continuity between the stories of each game, not within each story (which would be such a broad definition as to make listing every single mention completely impractical). Modern usage of the term is usually restricted to interpretations that the writer did not originally intend in a previous work. ::Paradise, the Liquid/Ocelot possession was changed from literal ghost to figurative "ghost" in MGS4. Using your definition, MGS4 imposes a different interpretation on the events in MGS2, as well as a different interpretation of the characters of Donald Anderson and Dr. Clark from MGS1. --Bluerock (talk) 18:32, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :::In MGS2, Ocelot was genuinely posessed by Liquid's spirit. When the posessions became too unpredictable, Ocelot replaced Liquid's arm with a prosthetic one. And since remnants of Liquid's previous posession lingered in his mind (Ocelot was the Sorrow's son after all), he decided it'd be useful to fool the Patriots, so he recreated Liquid's conciousness with hypnotherapy, and did everything Liquid would have done (acheiving Outer Heaven, transforming traumatized girls into the Beauty & The Beast Unit, etc.). ParadisecityXO (talk) 20:18, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::That's speculation. MGS4 implies it was hypnotherapy/nanomachines all along, by using imagery from MGS2 during discussions on the matter. --Bluerock (talk) 20:37, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::To be fair, the database DID state that Ocelot replaced Liquid's arm with a prosthetic to "restore balance to his psyche", and is pretty much the only explanation we can get for why he has a prosthesis despite the fact that he was still supposed to be acting like Liquid (especially when, if he was going to play his role, why would he replace his arm in the first place, especially if it's something like "restoring his psyche"?). Weedle McHairybug (talk) 21:02, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::Unblock me. There's further interesting notes I can add to various pages. ParadisecityXO (talk) 05:19, February 17, 2016 (UTC) :I'll remove the block, but further disruption or content removal from the Retcon article will result in it being reinstated. --Bluerock (talk) 13:09, February 17, 2016 (UTC) :It still says I'm blocked. ParadisecityXO (talk) 19:53, February 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Not according to this. --Bluerock (talk) 20:00, February 17, 2016 (UTC) ::It still won't let me edit anything. How come you didn't unblock the IP address as well? ParadisecityXO (talk) 00:18, February 18, 2016 (UTC)